The present invention relates to closures for containers, such as containers for foodstuffs, and more particularly to protective closures capable of protecting a pre-existing seal, such as a vacuum or hermetic seal, and after removal of such seal, capable of reclosing the container so as to continue to protect the contents thereof.
Various types of containers having protective seals, such as vacuum and hermetic seals, are known in the art. It is also known in the art to employ protective covers for such sealed containers which minimize the possibilities of tampering with or inadvertent damage to the protective seal. It is also known in the prior art to utilize reclosable protective covers which can first be removed to allow access to the sealing means for removal thereof and then can be used to reclose the container so as to continue to protect unused contents of the container. A typical prior art closure of the type under discussion comprises a metallic cover having helical threads which allow the cover to be applied initially to a container sealed by a vacuum disc and, after removal of the vacuum disc, reapplied to the container to protect its contents. The present invention seeks to minimize the costs of such reusable closures.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a reusable closure for sealed containers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reusable closure which is of molded plastic construction.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a reusable closure having a first position of attachment to the container which accommodates a sealing means, such as a vacuum disc, and which has a tear strip which disables or releases the first position of attachment but which, upon removal of the sealing means, has a second position of attachment to the container for reclosing the container.